La esposa de mi padre
by SaKaSu
Summary: Hace tiempo que Mikoto falleció en un accidente, y Fugaku decide volverse a casar. No parecía haber contras de parte de sus hijos, hasta que conocen a la futura Uchiha, con quien han compartido no sólo la calle, sino juegos y caramelos.
1. Mi nueva madrastra

Estarán cansados de leer en todos lados lo que ha ocurrido con el final del manga. No voy a repetirlos más allá de que veo un montón de incongruencias que quizá, y sólo quizá se aclaren con la película.

Por mi parte, no pienso retirarme del fandom, ni mucho menos de las parejas que no se cumplieron de mi gusto (obviamente el SasuKarin es la principal de ellas). Seguiré escribiendo tanto los fics que debo como los nuevos proyectos (como este), porque ni el final del manga me quita la inspiración de lo que me gusta, y seguiré escribiendo de aquello que me gusta hasta que la vida se me escape.

Sin más, los dejo con éste pequeño proyecto esperando que subo los ánimos de aquellos que aún no han abandonado el gusto por la pareja y por supuesto, éste lado de n_n

* * *

><p>La vida de Sasuke había cambiado drásticamente de un día para otro, cuando a causa de una fuga de gas, hubo una explosión en la colonia donde vivía. El suceso ocurrió por la mañana, cuando su padre se encontraba en el trabajo y él e Itachi, su hermano mayor, se encontraban en la escuela; por lo que Mikoto, su madre, al igual que otras cinco personas perdieron la vida.<p>

El accidente fue un golpe muy duro para los varones Uchiha, especialmente cuando Mikoto era la que regulaba la dureza de Fugaku con las travesuras y deseos de sus hijos. No es raro imaginar que tras el fallecimiento de la única mujer de la casa, no sólo los deprimió, sino que a partir de ese día, padre e hijos comenzaron a vivir en constantes conflictos.

Tales fueron las discusiones, que Itachi, apenas hubo cumplido dieciocho, no perdió el tiempo en irse de la casa, lo que afectó aún más a Sasuke, cambiando su actitud considerablemente.

Transcurrieron cuatros años y tres meses desde la muerte de Mikoto, y parecía que las cosas irían más estables, especialmente cuando Itachi y Fugaku hacían un esfuerzo por llevarse bien, aunque no por eso volvió a casa, pero cuando Sasuke menos se lo esperaba, su padre llegó con una nueva sorpresa, que no le sería precisamente grata.

—Gracias por venir hijo —musitó el cabecilla de la familia a su hijo mayor, quien de vez en cuando los visitaba.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? —cuestionó Itachi.

Los Uchiha se encontraban en la sala de la casa que había sido reconstruida tras el incidente. Aquella reunión resultaba muy extraña para los jóvenes, pero también sabían que esa clase de juntas no eran vanas viniendo de su padre.

—Voy a volver a casarme.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sasuke con sorpresa.

—Ya la conocen, así que no será necesario el tiempo para que la conozcan. Ella estará aquí en cualquier momento y traerá algunas de sus cosas —no dio importancia a la reacción de su hijo menor— Nos casaremos en quince días y ella vendrá a vivir aquí después de la boda.

—Pero me sorprende que sea tan repentino, jamás hablaste de nadie.

—No son asuntos que hable con nadie en especial —contestó el mayor con seriedad. Sus razones no eran incoherentes para su naturaleza— También quiero que sepan que tenemos planeado tener un hijo.

Sasuke protestar, pero Itachi tomó la delantera, pues a él también le había sorprendido la noticia.

—¿Planean tener hijos? A su edad padre, podrían ser sus nietos cuando crezcan —Fugaku volvió el rostro negándose a hablar al respecto, Itachi lo entendió— Has dicho que la conocemos ¿nos dirás quién es o tendremos que esperarla?

Sasuke e Itachi permanecieron en la sala, ambos tenían cosas que hacer, pero el mayor deseaba conocer a la prometida de su padre, mientras que el menor, no tenía de otra más que esperarle, pues seguramente su progenitor lo obligaría a las formalidades. No, a Sasuke no le daban ganas de conocer a la señora que sería su madrastra, porque aunque entendía que su padre merecía ser feliz, inconscientemente no dejaba de pensar que una extraña —aunque su padre dijo que ya la conocían— tomaría el lugar de su madre.

Pasaron diez minutos desde el repentino anuncio de su padre, cuando el timbre sonó. Antes de poder reaccionar, vieron a su padre dirigirse a toda prisa a recibir a su invitada.

—Sean amables —musitó y abrió la puerta— Bienvenida.

—Gracias por recibirme.

Los ojos de los hermanos Uchiha se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vieron en la puerta a una joven pelirroja con una maleta en las manos. Aquella chica si que la conocían, pues fue vecina suya durante varios años. Ella tenía la edad de Itachi, y muchas veces estuvo en su casa, pues Mikoto fue su niñera.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —Fugaku tomó la maleta y dio paso a la joven para entrar— Deben recordar a Seidou Karin, la vecina de enfrente —cerró la puerta tras de sí— Ella será mi esposa.

—Hola chicos. Cuanto tiempo.

—Esto debe ser una broma padre —habló Itachi— ¿Cómo es que ella…?

—La decisión está tomada.

—Padre por favor ¿acaso es a causa de alguna crisis de edad? —El mayor trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su padre— Ella tiene mi edad, podría ser su hija.

—¡Calla! Todo lo que estás diciendo y estás pensando ya lo he contemplado, pero la decisión está tomada —todo quedó en silencio— Gracias por haber venido. Ayudaré a Karin a desempacar.

El varón indicó el camino a su prometida, aunque ella ya conociera el lugar, pues a pesar de la reconstrucción, no habían tanto cambios en la arquitectura.

Itachi y Sasuke vieron a su padre perderse en el pasillo a lado de su antigua compañera de juegos. El mayor estaba enfadado, y hasta quedar solos, fue que se dio cuenta que su hermano no parecía haber reaccionado con lo que acababan de presenciar.

—¿Sasuke?

A velocidad, Sasuke entró a su habitación con Itachi persiguiéndole. Este último logró entrar al cuarto de su hermano ya que no colocó el seguro. Dentro, Sasuke pateó su clóset y ni siquiera se volvió cuando su hermano entró.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que padre haga ésta tontería?!

—Sasuke tú todavía…

—Entiendo que quiera reconstruir su vida pero ¡¿casarse con una mujer tan joven para reemplazar a madre?! —Decía histérico— Y ella ¿en qué carajos está pensando?

—¡Sasuke! —Itachi llamó la atención de su hermano— Pienso igual que tú, pero ponerte así no arreglará nada —dio un suspiro—Esperemos a que ella se vaya y hablaremos con él.

—No creo que quiera hablar. Dio por terminado el asunto.

—Hay que intentarlo, sino, yo me encargaré de hablar con ella.

Desconcertados y enfadados, esperaron a que la pelirroja se fuera, algo que no tardó más de media hora, pero fue inútil hacer razonar a su padre. Ni siquiera los escuchó, ni tampoco les dio explicaciones de semejante locura.

Para las diez de la noche Itachi se fue, dejando a un Sasuke más tranquilo, aunque no por eso menos enojado.

Transcurrieron los quince días en que los hermanos trataron de detener esa locura. Itachi no tuvo éxito hablando con Karin, quien le dijo un "Métete en tus asuntos" y Fugaku no volvió a tocar el tema.

La boda se llevó a cabo, ceremonia a la que Itachi no asistió, pero Sasuke lo hizo muy a su pesar. Fue una celebración sencilla con los amigos y parientes —de Fugaku— más cercanos reunidos en la casa Uchiha. Para cuando acabó la fiesta y los novios se fueron a su luna de miel el fin de semana, el hermano mayor llegó a la casa para saber cómo estaba el menor.

—No voy a tolerar esto —comentó Sasuke— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

—No tengo inconveniente, pero saber que mientras estés bajo la custodia de padre, tendrás que volver.

—Entre menos tiempo esté aquí, mejor.

—Bien, pero sería mejor que te quedaras —Sasuke lo miró rencoroso— Francamente nunca lo creí de ella, pero sólo se me ocurren dos razones por las cuales está con padre —el menor lo vio interrogante, pues a su parecer, sólo había una explicación más que clara— Si te quedas, podrías averiguarlo.

—¿Qué otra razón además del dinero de padre, podría haber para que ella esté con él?

—Síndrome de Electra —Sasuke lo miró incrédulo— Sea cual sea la razón, debemos averiguarla y encontrar pruebas, porque sin ellas, padre no nos escuchará —soltó un pesado suspiro pensando en la salud psicológica de su padre— ¿Podrías hacerlo?

—De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Si, un longfic más. Espero les guste pese a que seguiré yendo lento con mis proyectos. Los invito a entrar a mi página de facebook, que encontrarán en mi perfil. Ahí encontraran noticias sobre mis fics, entre otras cosas que de vez en cuando subo. Gracias a aquellos que aún vienen a leer mis historias n_n<p> 


	2. Conversaciones nocturnas

Perdonen mi tardanza, me encuentro en finales. En vacaciones podré actualizar esta y otras historias que tengo pendientes. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el segundo capítulo n_n

* * *

><p>Trascurrieron cuatro meses desde la boda, tiempo en el que Sasuke no podía dejar de odiar todo aquello; especialmente porque Itachi ni siquiera se había dignado a visitarlos dejándole a él todo el trabajo de investigación sin éxito. Y es que la falta de evidencias, sólo se debía al hecho de que por más que Sasuke intentara fingir que todo estaba bien, realmente no lo estaba. Odiaba toda aquella situación: odiaba que su hermano no mostrara un mínimo de interés en que sólo le llamaba por teléfono preguntándole si había conseguido algo, él negaba, su hermano suspiraba y se despedía; odiaba que su padre se hubiese vuelto a casar; odiaba que su padre defendiera a toda costa a esa mujer; odiaba ver a la pareja besarse al despedirse y besarse al saludarse; odiaba que fuera con una mujer que podría ser su hermana mayor; odiaba el descaro de esa mujer al haberse casado con su padre; odiaba no poder encontrar pruebas para mostrarle a su padre que todo aquello era un error; y lo que más odiaba, era pensar que su padre estuviera teniendo relaciones con ella.<p>

Había tantas cosas mal en esa relación, pero claro, estaban las que resaltaban: por un lado, estaba el hecho de la diferencia de edad, y por otro, que de una u otra forma, él no dejaba de pensar que ambos estaban traicionando a Mikoto. Quizá sonaba tonto, incluso para él mismo, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que su padre tenía el derecho a rehacer su vida, sin embargo, no podía quitarse esa sensación de que su progenitor estuviera traicionando a su madre; y por otro lado, y que aún más le enfadaba, era el hecho de que Karin fuera partícipe en todo aquello. Mikoto había sido como una madre para Karin, fueron varios momentos en los que la pelirroja iba a brazos de su madre para pedir consuelo u apoyo, a sí mismo, ella había resultado compañera de juegos de Itachi y él —más de él, pues Itachi siempre era presionado—. ¿A acaso ella no lo sentía como traición?

Aquella insatisfacción la dejaba salir en el primer momento en que se le presentaba la ocasión. Intentaba contenerse, pero el inconsciente siempre lo traicionaba, sin mencionar que el carácter de ambos chocaba constantemente. ¿Dónde había quedado la niña tímida y llorona que recordaba? ¡Ni idea! Pero ahora esa mujer tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, que no dejaba de regañarlo u ordenarle cosas. Si bien él jamás se dejaría por nadie, la ira era mayor, pues a su madrastra se le ocurría regañarlo por las mismas cosas que su madre hacía, y como si quisiera imitarla, hasta hacía los mismos gestos y ademanes.

En la casa, la mayor parte del tiempo ambos parecían perros y gatos, pues no había quien los calmara mas que Fugaku —quien trabajaba casi todo el día, y el domingo era el único día que descansaba—, que para variar, le daba la razón a esa mujer y él terminaba regañado y/o castigado. Pero como si a su padre no le fuera suficiente, lo obligaba a pedir disculpas a la joven que lo miraba con una sonrisa cuando lo hacía.

Cierto era que la presencia de esa mujer en casa había cambiado su vida drásticamente, y aunque a simple vista parecía que sólo había traído tensión y enfados, la verdad es que Sasuke no podía negar —al menos no a sí mismo, pues jamás lo haría frente a nadie— que ella le había concedido tiempo para él. Es decir, pese a todas las peleas que se traían, ella lo atendía como lo haría su madre —que tampoco le causaba gracia, pero sí le beneficiaba—: Dejó de comprar el almuerzo en la escuela, pues ella se lo preparaba; el quehacer en casa ya no era responsabilidad de él; podía salir a cualquier lado después de la escuela y la comida estaba servida al volver; no tenía que lavar su ropa y sobre todo, la casa ya no se sentía vacía.

Habrá que decir que esas ventajas él las rechazó y las seguía rechazando, pues no quería admitir en su vida a aquella mujer, pero ella siempre ganaba "la batalla" cuando de aquellos detalles se refería. El almuerzo siempre aparecía en su mochila, de lo contrario, ella se lo llevaba hasta la escuela, y él no era de los que desperdiciaban comida, además, él no quería estar en esa casa, por lo que prefería soportarla y ahorrar su dinero para irse pronto, por lo que la comida y cena era la misma situación; el quehacer y el lavado de su ropa ella lo hacía cuando él estaba en la escuela, por lo que no podía detenerla, aunque su habitación si era su responsabilidad; y la soledad… ella estaba ahí como ama de casa, no trabajaba ni estudiaba, por lo que no importaba la hora, ella siempre estaba ahí.

En cuanto a las evidencias… ¡No había nada! Aunque tampoco era como que él esperara que en cualquier momento ella se las entregara en bandeja de plata. Además, sabía que ella era inteligente, y podía apostar lo que fuera, a que de todo lo que había cambiado, su astucia no la cambiaba por nada, al contrario, estaba seguro que lo había agudizado. Pero él no iba a rendirse, él también era inteligente y astuto, sólo tenía que enfriar su cabeza y entonces sí, un plan se le ocurriría.

Costó trabajo que Sasuke lograra controlarse, pero no por eso estaba al ciento por ciento concentrado en lo prioritario. Para ese entonces ya habían transcurrido cinco meses desde la boda, y las cosas parecieron inclinarse a su favor, cuando una noche, durante la cena después de que Fugaku volviera a obligarlo a pedirle disculpas a Karin, su padre anunciara una noticia importante.

—El siguiente fin de semana saldré a New York por asuntos del trabajo —soltó la noticia sin si quiera preparar una introducción y mucho menos dar detalles— Estaré fuera una semana —miró con dureza al menor— Espero que te comportes en ese tiempo.

Sasuke lanzó un bufido levantando los cubiertos de la mesa de forma retadora, aunque en realidad lo hizo inconscientemente. Su padre endureció aún más su expresión.

—¿Será una semana entera? —preguntó la fémina ignorando al azabache menor.

—Difícilmente estas negociaciones tardan menos, pero si me es posible, volveré antes —Karin dejó salir un suspiro cansado que llamó la atención de ambos varones, aunque Sasuke disimuló su curiosidad— Hablaremos más tarde.

Fugaku dio por terminada la charla con la última frase, pero para Sasuke, aquello resultaba sospechoso y enfadoso, pues la pelirroja parecía saber cómo actuar para verse decaída. ¡No! ¡Eso no podía seguir así! Y ya era momento de que él dejara atrás toda emoción para poderla atrapar en su mentira.

Decidido, aquella semana controló toda emoción que pudiera dejar las cosas mal entre él y su madrastra. Con dificultad lo logró, pero gracias a ello, a la llegada del viernes, su padre se fue a su viaje sin hacerle reproches. Y es que su motivación a contener todo enojo, había nacido la noche anterior a la partida de su padre, en que, al levantarse al baño, sin querer oyó una conversación entre Fugaku y Karin.

*******Flash Back*******

Sasuke salía de su habitación fastidiado, odiaba tener que levantarse al baño durante la noche, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo, pues esa terrible sensación no le permitía dormir. Caminaba por el pasillo, y al llegar frente al sanitario, oyó murmullos en la habitación de su padre, eran susurros que, de ser de día, no los habría notado jamás, pero la noche era tan silenciosa que le permitía notarlos, mas no distinguirlos.

Curioso, acercó con cautela sus pasos hasta la habitación al final del pasillo; por un momento dudó, lo último de lo que quería enterarse era de que esos dos mantenían relaciones sexuales, pero por el tipo de sonido que podía distinguir, supo que se trataba de una conversación. Estando frente a la puerta de la habitación, prestó atención a la conversación.

—Lo siento —oyó a su padre.

—No tengo porqué reclamar —respondió ella— Será mejor descansar.

—Ya lo discutimos —musitó serio el varón después de una pausa— Debes hacerlo por tu bien.

—No puedo… no así.

Aquellas palabras resultaban confusas y misteriosas ¿de qué hablaban? Se acercó más a la puerta sin querer tocarla, pues podría hacer crujir la madera con sólo recargarse.

—Tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero conoces la situación —continuó Fugaku— El tiempo está corriendo.

—¿Me correría de aquí? —Preguntó tras una pausa, a Sasuke le extrañó que ella le hablará de usted— Si no lo logro ¿me echaría?

—Tu querrás irte, y es mejor que lo hagas con lo que te pertenece.

¿Ella se iría? ¿Qué era lo que le pertenecía a ella? Esas y otras preguntas asaltaron su cabeza, de modo que no se dio cuenta cuando su oreja quedó pegada en la puerta. Tal como lo había deducido, la madera crujió, y tan rápido y silenciosamente como puso, se alejó por el pasillo. Sabía que había sido escuchado, pero disimuló todo entrando al sanitario como era la idea original.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

Había algo más en ese matrimonio, y ahora no sabía si todo aquello era arreglo entre su padre y Karin, o sí ella aún mantenía una doble intención en todo eso.

* * *

><p>Éste capítulo tenía todo el propósito de describir la relación que Sasuke y Karin llevan en casa, ya que Fugaku no se encuentra en prácticamente todo el día. Itachi anda ocupado (como yo), pero él con el trabajo, por ello apenas y le habla al pobre de Sasuke. Sin más, los dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios:<p>

**Male Leiva:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra saber que ha llamado tu atención, y ciertamente me alegra saber que no se te ocurra lo que pueda pasar; me agrada por realizar historias donde sea difícil predecir la continuación, aunque me temo que los finales, siempre los hago muy predecibles. Como verás, aquí hay unos cuantos detalles más de la historia, que espero te hayan intrigado a un más.

**KudouYamashita:** Gracias por tu comentario. Siendo honesta, la idea la saqué de un manga, que por desgracia, al olvidar el nombre, ya no pude seguirlo más. El manga no era hentai, pero si hecchi, y la trama me pareció interesante por diversas razones. Pese a que algunos puntos de ese manga los he plasmado aquí, puedo garantizarte que no estoy siguiendo dicha historia tal cual la leí, especialmente porque, como te dije, no pude terminar de leerlo. Lo que si te advierto es que por encima, la trama tiene parecido con lo que me acabas de describir, más hay algunas cosas por debajo de ello, y creo que el flash back, es una probadita de ese toque "nuevo". Espero que pese a la estructura cliché del fic no te decepcione.


	3. Recuerdos

Los primeros tres días pasaron sin novedad, en los que Sasuke intentaba ganarse la confianza de la pelirroja, de esa forma, en algún momento se descuidaría y él tendría su pista. El problema era que el tiempo no le sería suficiente, pues si actuaba amable con ella de la noche a la mañana sería sospechoso, y era algo que se reprochaba, pues de haber iniciado esa estrategia con anterioridad y no dejarse llevar por las emociones, seguramente no pasaría de esa semana para que su padre corriera a la pelirroja.

Era el cuarto día desde la partida de su padre, y esa ocasión, tras salir de la escuela, Sasuke decidió ir directo a casa con el fin de ganar puntos a su favor con esa mujer. Al llegar, el quehacer estaba hecho como de costumbre, el aroma de un delicioso estofado acariciaba sus fosas nasales y la mesa ya estaba puesta, sin embargo, no veía a la pelirroja por ningún lado. ¿Sería su oportunidad de encontrarle algo?

Satisfecho con ese pensamiento, pues él no acostumbraba llegar temprano y quizá ella tendría actividades sospechosas en ausencia de los varones, se acercó a la olla en la cocina para revisarla… La comida no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse puesto a la lumbre, por lo que, si su madrastra no estaba en casa, se había ido hace poco. Tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a su habitación, esperaría a la pelirroja en su pieza por si llegaba con alguien o en son sospechoso y tomarla por sorpresa, más al caminar por el pasillo, oyó una puerta abrirse, dirigió su mirada tras de él y en el marco de la puerta vio a Karin en toalla, mientras de su largo cabello escurría agua, y algunos mechones se pegaban a sus hombros y pecho.

—¡Lárgate! —Exclamó la fémina tras encerrarse nuevamente en el baño— ¡Pervertido!

Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta del baño, pues había estado bastante concentrado pensando en las posibilidades en que encontraría a la pelirroja, sin embargo, aquello que recién había ocurrido no era una de las opciones. Le tomó algunos segundo digerir lo que había ocurrido, y aunque algo se movió dentro de él cuando dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, simplemente se metió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con suficiente fuerza para que ella lo oyera desde el baño, y no salió de su cuarto sino hasta que ella lo llamó para la cena.

Al principio no quiso obedecerla, estaba frustrado por no haber logrado nada cuando creyó tener la oportunidad, pero sobre todo, no estaba seguro cómo reaccionar después de lo ocurrido. No era que Sasuke fuera un mocoso inmaduro, pero la escena lo había impresionado lo suficiente para perturbarlo, pues aunque no era la primera vez que veía a Karin en esa escasez de ropa —es más, ya la había mirado desnuda— era la primera vez que la veía después de su desarrollo, y sobre todo, antes de que el accidente dejara aquellas marcas en su piel.

*******Flash Back*******

Estaba a punto de cumplir ocho años y pese a que su vecina de enfrente tenía una casa y a sus padres, esa niña de once años se la pasaba varias horas en su casa la mayor parte de la semana. A él no le incomodaba en absoluto, puesto que tenía alguien con quien jugar, especialmente porque su hermano se la pasaba horas en la escuela y sus clases especiales, y aunque su madre jugaba con él, ella tenía que atender la casa. Karin resultaba la mejor compañera de juegos, excepto quizá cuando ella proponía jugar cosas de niñas, que no era común, pero él le daba gusto, porque al fin y al cabo, ella siempre jugaba con él lo que él quería.

Aún faltaban algunos meses para que él cumpliera los ocho, y tan sólo habían pasado cinco desde que esa niña de largo cabello rojo se mudara ahí, y sin embargo, él y Mikoto ya la sentían como parte de la familia. Itachi y Fugaku no tenían el mismo pensar, el primero porque, aunque llegaron a jugar en conjunto con Sasuke, poca era su interacción; en el caso de Fugaku, la interacción todavía era más escasa, y aquellas pocas veces en que llegaron a cruzar caminos, al varón no parecía agradarle mucho la idea de que una extraña se la pasara en su casa, más no decía nada, porque de una u otra forma entendía la necesidad de su esposa por una hija.

Tanta era la confianza que se había creado entre Karin y los dos Uchiha, que llegó la primera vez en que la niña se quedó a dormir en su lujosa casa. Sasuke, recordaba aquello como su primera pijamada, una en la que, como parte de los juegos infantiles, ambos habían tenido un baño juntos en la tina. Esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke vio a una mujer desnuda que no fuera su madre, y aún siendo un inocente niño, notaba las diferencias.

—¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó la pelirroja al notar que mientras ella se metía la tina junto a su amigo, él no dejaba de mirarla— ¿Sasuke?

—Tú eres mujer como mi mamá —contestó el niño— ¿Por qué tu pecho no es como el de ella?

—Eso es porque Karin-chan es una niña, así como tú eres un niño —contestó Mikoto, quien a pesar de tenerle la confianza a la niña, no le dejaría la carga de cuidar de un niño en el baño, situación peligrosa, teniendo en cuenta de lo resbaloso del lugar— Cuando crezcan se convertirán en mujer y hombre, y todo su cuerpo cambiará —Mikoto notó el sonrojo de la niña ante el comentario de su hijo, y era normal, teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba a unos pasos de la pubertad— Pero aún falta para eso, y por ahora, les toca divertirse.

—Cuando Karin-nesan sea mujer ¿se verá como tú mamá?

—Y tú te parecerás a tu papá —musitó Karin aventándole agua al niño— Igual de gruñón.

—¡Yo no soy gruñón! —respondió el ataque con enfado al oírla reírse.

Ambos comenzaron su guerra de agua entre risas y algunos regaños por parte de Mikoto, quien había terminado empapada, así como el baño en general.

Tras salir del baño, Itachi entró para usar el cuarto, momento en que en Sasuke volvió a nacerle dudas mientras él y Karin eran ayudado por su madre para vestirse.

—¿Por qué Nisan no entró a bañarse con nosotros?

Nuevamente Sasuke notó el sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga, y Mikoto quedó callada algunos segundos intentando encontrar la forma de explicarle la respuesta a su pequeño hijo, sin entrar en detalles de sexualidad y la pronta pubertad de los mayores.

—Niños grande no se bañan juntos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya son grandes.

—Pero…

—Itachi-kun y yo no cabemos en la tina contigo —habló Karin con timidez— Pero ya jugaremos con él cuando termine.

Sasuke quedó convencido, porque al fin y al cabo no era mentira que los tres no cabrían en la pequeña tina de baño de modo que pudieran moverse libremente para jugar. Tuvieron que transcurrir un par de años para que él entendiera las verdaderas razones, así como el motivo del porque aquellos juegos en el baño no duraron más allá de dos años, en el que el cuerpo de su amiga comenzaba a cambiar, y ello la volvió más insegura.

*******End Flash Back*******

Uchiha recordaba que en aquel entonces los hombros y pecho de su amiga eran blancos y suaves, había tenido oportunidad de sentirla en abrazos durante sus juegos acuáticos, ya fueran en la bañera o el jardín; sin embargo, en aquél incidente había notado que su piel se veía de un rosa oscuro, y aunque no tuvo tacto con ella, percibió la textura rugosa causada por las quemaduras de hacía poco más de cuatro años. Y aún cuando apenas fueron algunos segundos en que pudo contemplarla, por primera vez desde que la volvió a ver, notó aquella figura de mujer, que contrastaba bastante con la de niña que le conoció.

Soltó un golpe contra la pared. Recordar aquellos momentos infantiles le traían rabia ante su presente situación, y aunque seguía sin desearla ver a la cara, terminó por obedecer el llamado de ésta, que se había hecho más agresivo. Al fin y al cabo se suponía que debía ganarse su confianza, todo con tal de sacarla de la casa ahora que se sentía esposa de su padre y sustituta de su madre.

Al llegar al comedor su porción de comida ya estaba servida; sin decir nada tomó asiento al extremo opuesto de donde ella se encontraba ya comiendo —le advirtió que comenzaría sin él si no "ponía su trasero en la silla en dos minutos"— y no se inmutó al percibir su presencia.

La comida continuó en silencio, uno en el que él no le dirigió la mirada en absoluto. Realmente él esperaba algún tipo de reproche por lo ocurrido desde que llegara a la mesa, pero por alguna razón, ella esperó a servirse el postre para hablar.

—La próxima vez avisa cuando llegues —bufó con molestia mientras le servía a él con brusquedad un plato de fresas con crema.

—La próxima vez mete tu ropa al baño —miró con molestia el postre.

—No volveré a olvidar mi ropa en el cuarto, te lo prometo —tomó su plato y se dirigió al pasillo, no sin antes darle una orden— Te toca lavar.

Cuando ella se adentró a la habitación que compartía con Fugaku, Sasuke aventó el tenedor al plato con molestia. Ella lo estaba castigando, tal vez por haberla visto en toalla, o por haberle respondido… quien sabe, pero castigarlo no era algo a lo que ella tuviera derecho. Sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo, pues ella era testaruda y si no lo hacía, ella tampoco lo haría y lo último que quería es volver a tener a su padre en su contra, pues si encontraba los trastes así y ella le daba razones —así fueran estúpidas—, él saldría perdiendo.

* * *

><p>Perdonen todos la tardanza, espero que hasta aquí les haya gustado. Sólo me queda desearles felices fiestas y los dejo con la respuesta a sus comentarios:<p>

**CONNIE23:** Gracias por tu review. Que bueno que haya llamado tu atención, y espero que éste capítulo siga teniendo tu curiosidad. Respecto a Karin y Fugaku... hablaré de eso más adelante.

**SasuKarin´s tomato:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alaga saber que te agradan tanto mis historias, y bueno, verás que avanzo lento pero seguro con cada una de ellas. No sé si éste capítulo te pueda dar alguna idea de qué seguirá, pero aunque no, espero que de menos siga teniendo tu curiosidad. No sé por qué no te aparece en la lista, pero si has dado Like a mi página de facebook, ahí subo las actualizaciones de todos mis fics en cuanto la página las tiene. Puedes encontrar el link de la página en mi perfil.

**MarcelaGarcia107:** De antemano, muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra saber que he captado tu atención, y respecto a las edades, hacía tiempo que quería hacer la variación, sólo espero no desfasar mentalidades según la edad. Me ha ido bien en la escuela y agradezco tus buenos deseos n_n


End file.
